The Gift of Love (Reposted)
by Pit The One-Winged Angel
Summary: Ash tries to impress Misty, and the unexpected happens.


Note: The story was taken down for no given reason, so I'm reposting it. Also, this takes place just before "Charizard's Burning Ambitions".

* * *

A trio of two males and a female were walking through some grassy plains with a stream beside them. The shortest one, in the middle, had messy black hair with a red and white hat, which had a symbol on it. He donned an unbuttoned blue and white jacket with a green shirt inside, light blue pants, and blue and white shoes with red dots on the sides. He also wore lime green fingerless gloves. Standing on his shoulder was a yellow mouse-like creature with black-tipped ears, red cheek sockets, and a lightning-bolt shaped tail that was brown on the bottom.

To his left was a redheaded female, whose hair was in a ponytail. She was a little bit taller than him. She had a yellow midriff with vertical red stripes on each side, blue shorts, and red and white shoes with yellow zigzags on them. She was holding what appeared to be a cracked egg shell with oddly shaped blue and red symbols, feet, and hands. Above the egg was a head with spikes on the top and a face.

The person on the far right was taller than both of them. He was tanned with spiked black hair. He wore a green vest with an orange shirt, brown pants, and blue and white shoes. His eyes seemed to be closed. He was the only one of the three not holding anything.  
As they were walking, they heard a low growl around them. The two people on the sides looked around for the source of the noise. They both stared at the raven-haired boy when they heard the noise again.

"Man, I'm starved!" he said.

"That's not news, Ash." the redhead scolded.

"Come on, Misty, gimme a break." Ash replied. When it came to his hunger, he never heard the end of it.

As if on cue, Misty's stomach began to growl too. "Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too."

"Then it's settled; I'll cook," the tallest one said. "I think the Pokemon might be hungry too."

"Good idea, Brock!" Ash said. He took out five balls that were red on top and white on the bottom. There was a dot in the middle of each one. He threw the balls in the air. "Come on out everyone!"

Out of the ball capsules came a blue beetle-like creature with a giant horn on its head, a reptile with a bulb on its back, a small green dinosaur with a leaf on its head, a sky blue bipedal turtle with a curved tail and a shell on its back, and a dragon with a cream-colored belly. Its tail was tipped with a huge flame. They were respectively known as Heracross, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Squirtle, and Charizard. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to join them.

Next, Misty threw four capsules towards the stream. Out came a white fish with orange markings on its body, a blue tadpole with a swirl on its belly, a yellow duck with three short tufts of hair, and a tan sea star with a red shell in the middle. In order, they were called Goldeen, Poliwag, Psyduck, and Staryu. They all landed on the stream. However, Psyduck couldn't swim, so he quickly (and clumsily) jumped up on dry land.

Brock sent out a huge rock snake, a rock with arms and a face, a small red-brown fox with six curved tails, and a blue bat with two long skinny legs. Its face had no eyes or nose, and the inside of its ears were purple, as were the undersides of its wings.

"Onix, Geodude, Vulpix, Zubat, time to eat!" the breeder called.

Brock placed some Pokemon food on the ground. They all seemed excited to eat except for Charizard, who ate all of his food in one bite right before taking a nap. For his two friends and himself, Brock served some soup in bowls. Ash finished almost as quickly as Charizard did. About a couple of minutes later, the others were finished.

"Those two become more and more alike every day, don't they?" Misty asked Brock.

Brock nodded in agreement.

At the sound of Misty's remark, Ash quickly turned his head towards the two of them. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You two eat more than you're worth," began Misty, poking the boy's stuffed belly.

"You're almost as plump as he is!" With those last two words, she pointed to Charizard.

Her comment caused Brock to snicker. "She's right, Ash. It's easy to mistake you for a Charizard, what with your similar eating habits."

"That's Ash? I thought it was Snorlax." Misty said between fits of laughter.

Ash tried to get up, but due to his full stomach, his movements were restricted. After a while, he managed to get up, but barely.

"Huh. Guess I'm right after all. Misty, one. Brock, zero!" she bragged.

Without a word, he stormed off. His Pikachu and Chikorita followed him.

"_Are you okay?"_ his first Pokemon asked.

Ash didn't seem to hear him, as his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of the next badge he would get.

At least, he tried to.

But the only thing—or person that he could think of was a certain redhead, his traveling partner. He wasn't angry; far from it. The feelings he felt towards her at that moment were similar to how he felt towards that one girl towards a Trainer's School he went to in Kanto. What was her name? Oh yeah, Giselle.

He was finally snapped back to reality when the electric mouse shocked him. The attack didn't do much harm, but it was enough to get the young trainer's head out of the clouds. He fell over with his legs dangling in the air. Upon seeing this, Chikorita tackled the unsuspecting Pikachu into a tree, knocking him unconscious for a while. She then ran to her master.

_'Don't worry; I got him back for the both of us.'_ She thought.

Ash then petted her on the head, obviously not paying attention to a thing, and jolted up.

"Flowers should do the trick! She'd love em!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Chikorita squealed in delight and anticipation, completely oblivious as to who he was talking about.

'_This is too good to be true!'_ She thought.

Ash ran towards a bush, with a still dizzy Pikachu following close behind.

* * *

Chikorita sat near a tree, waiting with her leaf covering her eyes.

* * *

Ash saw a white flower above the bush, and so he tried to pick it up. It sprayed its spores at him, rendering him unable to move. The 'flower' in question hovered away from him. There was a green body below it. It was a Skiploom! Pikachu ran towards his trainer, went into his bag, and took out a spray bottle.

'This should do the trick,' he thought.

He pressed his right paw on top of the yellow bottle and sprayed it all over him. Within a few seconds, Ash was un-paralyzed.

"_You're not going to impress anyone that way."_ Pikachu told him.

"You're right, Pikachu. I'll catch her a Water Pokemon instead!"

* * *

The duo of Ash and Pikachu ran quickly towards a body of water. They stopped in front of it, and looked around for wild Pokemon.

The yellow mouse pointed at a moving blue orb, hovering just above the water.

Ash looked to see where Pikachu was pointing at. He then took out his red Pokedex and flipped it open. The screen in the middle showed an aqua colored mouse-like critter with a white belly. It had small hands and feet, with a round body and ears. Its tail was similar in shape to Pikachu's, except black and thin. The blue orb they saw earlier was connected to the end of its tail, and the inside of its ears were red.

A robotic male voice spoke from the device.

"_Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokemon. The fur on its body naturally repels water. It can stay dry, even when it plays in the water. The tip of its tail, which contains oil lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning."_

Ash turned his hat backwards in excitement. This was great. He was going to give her the perfect gift. He got ready to grab his Poke Ball containing Squirtle, before realizing that he left the rest of his Pokemon behind. Sweat-dropping in embarrassment, he called forth his Pikachu.

"Pikachu, it's up to you!" he called out.

Pikachu went on all fours and stared intently at the Marill, and then hopped on its tail. Marill shook its tail in an attempt to get the pesky yellow mouse off. The orb at the end of its tail turned a bright white color.

"Pikachu, jump on land and use Thunder!" Ash yelled.

"_Got it!"_ Pikachu replied, before jumping from its spherical tail onto the shore, and started to build up electricity in its cheeks.

Marill leaped up and shot out a stream of water from its mouth, but its opponent instantly jumped above it and discarged the electricity being stored in its sacs. The aqua mouse fell on top of the water, still floating. It was unable to battle any longer. Ash saw an opportunity and got out a Poke Ball. He quickly threw it at the Marill.

"Poke Ball, go!" he said.

The ball capsule flew towards Marill before it got deflected by a circular blue tail. Before the young trainer knew what was happening, the projectile he threw bonked his head and fell on the ground. He yelped and put his hands to his head to ease the pain a little.  
From under the body of water came two bigger Pokemon. They looked just like the Marill, even down to the tail, except that their ears were long and floppy. Their bodies were more oval-like, and instead of the white belly that its predecessor had, it had white bubble-like features on top of what seemed like a curved eggshell shaped design. Its arms were at least two times longer, too. They seemed to be protecting the Marill.

"Something tells me they're not happy," Ash said, scooping up his Poke Ball.

"_They must be the Marill's parents!"_ Pikachu said.

They stepped back a little. They didn't want to hurt the two Pokemon. Ash took out his Pokedex and was about to open it when a bullet of water struck his hand, causing him to drop it. Pikachu picked it up with its mouth.

"_They're serious. Ash, I think we should leave!"_ Pikachu said in a muffled voice.

Suddenly, two leaves struck the two Pokemon from behind Ash and Pikachu. They looked behind them to see Chikorita running to save them. It took out its vines, wrapped them around the two Pokemon, and sent them flying. It was a struggle to do so, but she managed it.

"Thanks, Chikorita!" Ash said.

"_You saved us!"_ Pikachu said, as he gave the Pokedex back to Ash.

Chikorita said nothing as she ran towards an old, stained purple vase. It had some light blue flowers inside of it. Ash picked it up and stared at his Chikorita.

"For me?" he asked slowly.

'Well, o_ne of us had to initiate the giving.'_ Chikorita thought.

"Thanks. I know exactly what to do with it!" he replied, when his Pokemon said nothing.  
The three of them walked back to where the others were. He saw all of the Pokemon playing, sans Charizard, who was still asleep. His two friends, Misty and Brock, were standing side-by-side, seemingly waiting for him to come back.

"Well, you took a while," Brock said. "Is everything okay?"

Ash slowly approached the redhead next to him. He was going to just hand her the flowers and get it over with. If it was that easy, then why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Was it the experience with those Pokemon? No, it couldn't be; he would have felt that sinking feeling earlier. Besides, he wasn't afraid of any Pokemon. After all, he's faced many powerful Pokemon, and is striving to be a Pokemon Master.

So then, why was he so nervous?

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked.

'Maybe I should wait a little longer.' Ash thought.

The taller female stepped closer to him as he backed up. This went on until he bumped into something. He looked behind him to see what it was. It turned out to be his Charizard, who was now awake! He did not look the least bit happy. The huge dragon spewed flames from its mouth at the boy who interrupted his nap. Ash managed to avoid the flames, but the flowers were burnt to a crisp, shocking the two of them.

Suddenly, Ash dropped the vase and held both of Misty's hands together.

"Misty, these flowers may have been pretty, but, they soon wilted. But your beauty never will." Ash said out loud.

This comment caused Misty to blush. All of the other Pokemon (and Brock) looked at him.  
Misty pulled her admirer closer to her body.

"Ash, that was so sweet of you. I'll keep these as a souvenir." She said, before winking.

* * *

Chikorita stared downwards with a disappointed look. Brock, in tears, walked towards her.

"Don't be sad. You'll find a perfect other. Both of us will," He assured her. "Although I can't believe he found his before me!"

Chikorita looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

* * *

Misty was looking for a place to keep them when a green caterpillar Pokemon with a pink Y symbol on its head popped its head from the vase.

"_Hi! I'm Caterpie!"_ it cried.

Misty's loud screams could be heard from every Pokemon and human within a 20 meter radius.


End file.
